


Christmas Wishes

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Meteor, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles and Derek make wishes on a shooting star.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> For the [12 Days of Sterek](http://12daysofsterek.tumblr.com/) 2019! I ended up working on this last minute because my mom was in the hospital for a week and I was running back and forth to the hospital and trying to get errands done and then she came home, and it was hard to concentrate on writing or anything creative. Then I didn't have any ideas for the longest time, but then I saw a meteor and I had an idea at last!

“Derek?” Stiles asked, walking down the porch steps and over to the werewolf. “What are you doing out here?”

The pack Christmas party was in full swing at the rebuilt Hale house in the preserve, despite the fact that it was after eleven at night a few days before Christmas. There was plenty of music and laughter throughout the house. Outside, however, the night was peaceful with some lightly falling snow, the quiet occasionally disturbed by the sounds of animals in the preserve.

“Got a little loud in the house,” Derek said, glancing over at Stiles before turning his gaze back towards the preserve.

“I bet you’re sensing something, too, huh?” Stiles murmured. 

“Yeah,” Derek murmured back. “I think it might be somewhere in the preserve, maybe even close to the house.” 

Stiles hummed in agreement. “It doesn’t feel like something that’s going to hurt us, though. I don’t get that sort of feeling from it at all. But I wonder what it‘s doing here…” He reached out his magic and yup, whatever it was was still there.

He had been the new Hale pack emissary for a year now. Once he had graduated from college, Deaton had finally felt comfortable passing on the mantle of emissary to Stiles and had retired and went to live with his sister. He and Derek had become a formidable alpha and emissary team when it came to protecting their pack.

If only they could become a team in other ways. Like in the romantic way.

Stiles’ crush on Derek hadn’t faded away in college like he’d hoped. No, all he had done was just compare the few people he’d dated to Derek. They weren’t as handsome or beautiful, they weren’t as strong, they had no idea about the supernatural, they didn’t have ridiculously cute bunny teeth or wear thumbhole sweaters, they didn’t take care of people and protect them. Stiles could go on and on. Needless to say, the relationships had never lasted more than a few dates.

But Derek had never seemed to show an interest in him, or anyone at all. Derek _had_ to know how he felt because werewolves could sense emotions. So Stiles had just settled for loving Derek secretly. Well, as secretly as he could around werewolves and other supernatural beings. He sighed inwardly.

“You okay, Stiles?” Derek asked.

He nodded rapidly. “Yup,” he said. “I am a-okay here!”

Derek gave him a small smile, and Stiles tried not to melt. Trying to distract himself, he glanced up at the sky, and his jaw dropped. “Oh my God, Derek, look!” he practically squealed.

A bright green light was streaking through the sky, almost looking like part of a firework. But unlike the loud boom that accompanied fireworks, there was only silence. That meant that it was a shooting star, a meteor.

“It’s a shooting star!” Stiles whispered excitedly, nudging Derek in the side. “Make a wish on it, and your wish might come true!”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, then turned his head towards the sky and closed his eyes.

Stiles grinned, then closed his eyes and made his own wish silently. _I wish Derek would fall in love with me like I‘ve fallen in love with him. But all on his own, though. Forcing him to like me is a no-no. Probably will never happen, but it’s nice to dream._

Feeling sad and wistful knowing that his wish was probably never going to come true, he turned back to Derek. But Derek was staring at him openmouthed. “What is it, dude?” he asked. Had he spilled dip on his shirt again?

“You‘ve… fallen in love with me?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles’ heart dropped. “Aw, crap, you mean I said that out loud?” he asked, horrified. “I didn’t mean to!”

“Your heart didn’t stutter when you said it, though,” Derek pointed out, sounding awed. “It was the truth.”

“Of course it was the truth! I‘ve been in love with you for years,” Stiles yelled, throwing up his arms in frustration. “I wasn’t gonna _say_ anything, though, because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I hope I haven’t over the years. But I can totally hide my feelings again forever, I promise! I can keep on being your faithful emissary and nothing else!” He squeezed his eyes shut to hide the disappointed expression that Stiles knew Derek had to have.

“Stiles,” came Derek’s voice. “Come on, open your eyes.”

As Stiles slowly opened his eyes, though, he was shocked to see Derek standing right in front of him. All he could manage to say was, “Uh?”

But then Derek smiled at him, a sweet smile that left Stiles in total awe of the gorgeous beauty of Derek Hale. “I’ve been in love with you, too, but I didn‘t say anything because I didn‘t think I deserved you. I knew how you felt, but actually hearing it…” He took Stiles’ hands in his own. “It made me want to try.”

It wasn’t often that Stiles was stunned completely speechless. But Derek Hale admitting that he really was in love with Stiles had his brain going completely offline and his mouth hanging open unattractively.

“Stiles?”

Hearing Derek call his name again woke Stiles up from his trance, and he flung himself around Derek, their faces only inches apart. “I want to kiss you so badly right now!” he said, beaming widely. Was this really happening?

“Then go ahead,” Derek murmured.

Stiles’ grin got even bigger as his lips captured Derek’s. This time, he really did melt. His body was cold, but Derek’s lips warmed him right up. He felt Derek’s arms come around him as well, and he felt like he was on fire everywhere that Derek‘s body touched his.

The two stood there in the snow kissing and cuddling, and it was everything Stiles had ever wanted. Looking at Derek’s smile, he knew that the alpha was just as happy.

**********

“Another wish granted!” Snow declared happily. “We’re making really good time this year.”

“Yeah,” Starla nodded. “The human and wolf were really easy to help out! It was so obvious that they liked each other, and we’ve only been here for a few hours!”

“Those longing looks they would give each other were painful,” Snow agreed. “And it appears that their smack or whatever the wolves call it agree with us.”

“It’s a pack, silly,” Holly, the oldest of the trio, said. “Besides, we can’t make things happen that didn’t already have potential. They wanted each other to like them romantically, and they both already did. They just needed to actually tell each other. Having the human say his wish out loud was the best solution.”

“It really was,” Snow said dreamily.

The trio hovered in the bushes silently as they continued to watch for a little bit longer.

**********

“You know,” Derek said thoughtfully, “my mother told us about faeries and all the different types.”

“Different types?” Stiles asked, getting curious. 

But before Stiles could start rattling off the barrage of faerie questions coming to mind, Derek went on, “There was one type she mentioned called Christmas Faeries that grant wishes for deserving creatures in the world, mostly in December during all the holidays, including Christmas. Nothing that someone has to be forced to do. It has to be something that could really happen.”

Stiles was very intrigued. “Do you think that’s what we felt?” he asked excitedly. “We did feel something magical and completely harmless.”

“I don’t know,” Derek said. “I never knew if it was just a legend my mother was talking about, or if it really was real.”

“Seriously?” Stiles blurted out. “A werewolf not believing in another supernatural creature?” He couldn’t help but grin at such a ridiculous concept.

Derek glared at him, but the fondness in his eyes told Stiles that he really wasn’t mad at him. “It seemed more like your Santa Claus legend,” he grumbled. “She said that you can’t sense their presence except for having a feeling of a little bit of harmless magic.”

“Well,” Stiles mused. “It seems like they really are real. And maybe they‘re still here, because I can still feel something.” Then he yelled out, “Thank you, Christmas Faeries! You sure made _my_ Christmas wish come true!”

“Hey, look,” Derek said quietly, pointing to the side.

Three tiny little green lights were flying towards them that Stiles likely wouldn’t have noticed if Derek hadn’t pointed them out to him. “Whoa, cool…” Stiles said.

As they flew over Stiles and Derek, they saw that they were actually tiny faeries dressed in red and green with transparent wings fluttering. Two of the faeries actually waved at them as the trio flew off to places unknown.

The couple stood there for a few moments staring in the direction that the faeries had flown off in. “You want to go back inside?” Derek asked.

“Nah,” Stiles said. “I’d rather stay out here and make out with my new boyfriend!” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek rolled his eyes, but did exactly what Stiles wanted.

As their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other once again, Stiles sent another silent thank you to the faeries who had given him the best present of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, one night, I was walking our dog for the last time, and I looked up and saw a green light that looked like a firework, but was actually a meteor! It was awesome! Then while I was brainstorming the fic, the faeries popped into my head and made the idea even better!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
